


i kissed a girl

by hetatrashy



Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Songfic, como deveria ser, historia finalmente beijando garotas, repost
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrashy/pseuds/hetatrashy
Summary: Historia Reiss saiu apenas porque Sasha a obrigou, ela não esperava aprender uma dança esquisita e, muito menos, beijar uma garota.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099574
Kudos: 2





	i kissed a girl

**Author's Note:**

> postada em 21/10/2018

A boate estava cheia, o que não era de se espantar, já que ela havia aberto suas portas hoje. 

As pessoas dançavam alegremente, segurando seus copos que deviam estar cheios de bebidas alcoólicas. As luzes quase me cegavam e aquela fumaça que insistiam em deixar no ar era horrível para meus pulmões. 

— O que está achando? — Sasha gritou por cima do barulho. 

— Está bem movimentado — respondi, escondendo o desgosto de ter sido arrancada de casa. Eu não queria magoar Sasha. 

— Olha, eu vou dançar — Me entregou um copo de bebida que havia ido buscar assim que chegamos. — Se divirta! 

Dei um sorriso amarelo, enquanto a observava ir para a pista de dança. 

Tinha um bar ali, com algumas cadeiras. Passei no meio da multidão, sussurrando desculpas tímidas até conseguir chegar ao meu destino. Por sorte não havia ninguém ali além do barman, então pude ter a proeza de escolher um lugar para sentar em uma boate. 

Encarei o copo que Sasha me dera. Eu deveria beber? Não fazia ideia de como ela havia conseguido aquilo e, muito menos, o que tinha dentro do copo. 

— Melhor não arriscar — sussurrei. 

Coloquei o copo um pouco afastado de mim no balcão. 

— Ei, você não vai beber isso? — uma mulher perguntou, apontando para o copo. 

— Uh, não. 

— Kami-sama ouviu minhas preces. 

Ela jogou-se num banco ao meu lado. Não dava para ver muito bem com a pouca iluminação, mas conseguir deduzir que ela era mais alta que eu, os cabelos estavam prendidos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e sua cor era castanho. 

— Eu achei que as entradas seriam mais baratas — explicou —, mas acabou não sobrando dinheiro para as bebidas. 

Ficamos um tempo sem falar nada, eu apenas assistia ela tomando longos goles do que quer que estivesse naquele copo. 

— Qual o seu nome? 

— Hã? — franzi o cenho. 

— Seu nome — explicou. — Você é bem distraída, hein? 

— Ah, hum, desculpe — falei baixinho. — Meu nome é Historia. 

— Ymir — ela estendeu a mão. 

— Como a dos contos? 

— Você não é a primeira a perguntar isso. — Ela bebeu mais um gole. 

— Desculpe... — sussurrei de novo. 

— Você pede desculpas demais — Revirou os olhos. 

Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto a festa continuava a nossa volta. Em certo momento, começou a tocar uma música que eu conhecia, então comecei a cantarola-la. 

— Quer dançar? 

Ymir havia se levantado e estava parada a minha frente, a mão estendida, como se estivéssemos em algum baile escolar. 

Eu não queria recusar, seria muito maldoso. 

— Claro. 

Eu já não prestava mais atenção as coisas a minha volta. A dança meio estranha de Ymir era tão contagiante que acabei tentando copiar seus passos, embora não tivesse muito sucesso. 

— Não, Historia, são  _ dois  _ passos ‘pro lado! — Ymir gritou me repreendendo. 

Tentei de novo, mas alguém esbarrou em mim e eu quase cai. 

Quase, pois Ymir me segurou antes de eu ir ao chão. 

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu podia ver claramente seu rosto agora. Ymir tinha algumas sardas e elas eram lindas. 

Ymir se inclinou e me beijou. 

Sua língua deslizava delicadamente pela minha, suas mãos foram parar em minha cintura, fazendo com que eu chegasse mais perto. Não era meu primeiro beijo, porém eu sentia o mesmo frio na barriga que eu senti na primeira vez. 

Eu me sentia errada. 

Eu me sentia muito bem. 

Kami-sama, como eu iria falar para minha mãe que beijei uma garota? 


End file.
